League of Science
The League of Science, also known as 'The Science Department' or the Science Branch, refers to the part of the Carceral State which has been responsible for many breakthroughs that have been vital to the survival of the state. It is considered a part of both the executive branch and the military branch and has been around as long as either of them, if not longer. The League is relatively exclusive, given that it is run by Doctor Maddox, one of the three original members of the Carceral State. It is suprisingly secretive with a majority of its projects- for good reasons. History The League of Science is overseen by Doctor Maddox and has been ever since its establishment at the beginning of the Carceral State's existence. Initially it was in fact just Adamaris Maddox working with the Imperator and the Lieutenant-Colonel, working first on the means by which the three of them could stay alive. Despite the early years, it was her time in Germany that gave Doctor Maddox "the keys to immortality" that no other scientist had conjured up amidst the horrible experiments that went on on all sides during the second World War. It was a gift that would stay around the 3 of them, so their grand idea of a nation could be formed in their image. In addition, Doctor Maddox had made quite a few plans regarding how from their starting island that they could stay alive and secret. She also began drafting means by which it could be a "new Atlantis." When this was secure, Doctor Maddox slowly began to start drafting ex-scientists from the war and from all over the world. She was careful in this pursuit, making sure that most would have no reason to return. Some were covered up with tales of "suicide" to the major medias, as well as insanity claims that supposedly would put them into asylums or risk them being on death row. Many were initially distasteful that a woman led them, but they soon submitted and would become the original "League of Science" in the second half of the 20th century. Over the years, as the CS expanded and grew in population (more thanks to the efforts of the Imperator and the Lieutenant Colonel), so did the need for new researchers in order to make an underwater Empire more easily sustainable. The complex matter was solved soon enough, and with the stability beneath the world's radar built by the surprisingly willing population, the League of Science was divided into two main branches, which could later be divided into several sub-branches. The LoS became a vital part in ensuring that the CS stayed ahead of the world that consistently waged wars above them. In addition to simply picking brilliant minds, however, when children came into the CS, they were responsible for the "basic education" many of them would recieve in math and science. Their technology also came to be used in nearly every application of the state, hostile, beneficial or otherwise. While citizens knew of the LoS's existence much like they were familiar with the idea that there were Imperates (a product of the LoS), they were not quite familiar to the extent to which they stretched. Organization "If there's one thing more frightening and intimidating than the Carceral State's Military, it's the people in their science department. They certainly possess the means to wipe out the entire nation, the entire world for that matter. I do not dare infringe upon them. Questioning their loyalty may only bring them to a point of agitation and make them take away the support beam that they have become." ''-An unnamed Officer in 2306. As stated earlier, the LoS had an existence all the way back to the starting days of the Carceral State, and as they grew had to expand into many parts that had many specializations. These different branches however were all united under the Doctor and could come together for grand scale projects, as they had done and would do many times. The two main branches, the Doctor admits, are slightly misnamed, kept only for the sake of tradition, and are generaly referred to as "organic" and "nonorganic" rather than their original names. The branches very often cooperate. The most notable achievement in such cooperation came with the creation of the Imperates. There are also two unofficial branches: the "macro" and "hybrid." The former studies large-scale, often theoretical fields, like politics and sociology, while the latter involves fields that strictly combine the "organic" and "non-organic" fields. The macro is the least official, with its members contributing more openly to universities. Although not military, there was a sort of ranking system going on to designate project leaders and the 'best prospects' (based upon experience) of the League of Science. Everyone's achievements were equally valued however, and when it came right down to it, a lead scientist could lose their position at any given time if someone's feats were notable enough. Members of the modern day LoS were drafted based upon their education type, ranking at the top of their class, and scientific achievements that were open to the community. Age is generally not a concern although most of the scientists and researchers in the League are 30 or over. It's also an interesting feature that many of the members have signs of mental disorder, often developing from the nature of their work. Many have learned to disregard the pain of any test subjects and the pain that their creations can lead to. Naturally though, there were always a few exceptions. It is law to not speak ill of the League of Science, and especially forbidden to talk about 99% of projects to civilians. Traitors and failures in the LoS are not forgiven either, often suffering a fate worse than death. Despite the isolated nature of the LoS, the laws of the Imperator and the Doctor are still absolute. Rank and intentions mean nothing. Former Alpha Scientist Tristan Carano, who undertook an effort with creating an AI, learned this the hard way. Getting the ''exclusive attention of the Doctor is generally not something a scientist wants. Organic Biology Branch Fields inside the biology branch generally concern areas focusing around the studying of life both at the large and celluar scale. Given that this was Dr. Maddox's initial specialization, this was the first focus of study. Members of this branch know how to give life as well as they do to take it or manipulate it to their benefit. The advancements through this branch have improved the quality of life of the citizens in the CS (although not nearly as much as it has the leaders that keep it under control), and gave more subtle means of control. Fields: Biochemistry, biological engineering, biophysics, molecular and celluar biology (cytology/cytopathology), ecology, genetics, microbiology, neuroscience, sociobiology, cryobiology, developmental biology, radiology, cyrobiology, toxicology, parisitology, gerontology, marine biology, kinesiology. Nonorganic Technology Branch The members of the technology branch focus on colder technology. Given that this is what consistently strengthens the CS at a structural level, this branch is just as valued as its biological counter part. Whereas the biology branch works with life, the technology portion of the LoS works in the areas that generally do not get considered as life. Machinery, energy, complicated systems, and information technology are amongst their specialty. The CS is kept together and advanced physically, and thus quite appreciated as well. Fields: Physics, astrology, planetary science, chemistry, nuclear, biochemistry, geology, engineering, quantum, thermodynamics, aerospace, electrical, robotics + cybernetics, computer science, artificial intelligence, mathematics, urban planning, optometry, crystallogy, sustainability/energy, hydrology, oceanography, rheology. Macro Basically the social, historical and philosophical sciences, it is a softer science than the organic and nonorganic areas. While their ideas were incorporated into daily life and helping people understand their roles in the world, they played a huge and more blatant role when Officers began crafting their plans for the Cleansing. They arguably had the best understanding of the outside world. Their research forms the foundation of education regarding the world outside the Carceral State and how poorly it functions. René Abendroth, an outsider, became a founding Alpha Scientist in this field with an expertise in political science, history, psychology, economics and North American studies. Fields Anthropology, Archaeology, Communications, Criminology, Demography, Human Geography, Global Law, Linguistics, Political Science, Pedagogy, Economics, Technoscience, History (several subfields), Gender Studies, Race Studies, Philosophy, Religious Studies, Continental Studies (Americas, Asia, Africana, Pacifica, European, Arctic). Hybrid The Hybrid, while unofficial, can either have scientists with multiple expertise, specialists working together on projects, or people from across the branches collaborating. In any event, combining two fields can often have crazy, yet promising results. For instance, combining crimonology, psychology and neuroscience opened the way for the Carceral State's infamous memory reprogramming and selective targeting of would-be troublemakers. The underwater miracle was (and continues to be) the result of urban planning, mathematics, hydrology, sustainability, crystallogy, electrical, computer science and countless others. Ranking System Although considered loose at best and not much more than giving a scientist or researcher an illusion of status (Exception to the Head of Science), there are titles that come with the LoS. The Alphas, Betas, Gammas, and Deltas generally respect each other's research and speak on fairly equal grounds. *'Head of Science: ' Doctor Adamaris Maddox. This is a lifelong position and unlikely to be passed on, should the current Head of Science pass away (however unlikely). There is only one Head of Science. When in this position, the HoS must nearly always be working with both branches and serve as a figurehead to those below them. Although Maddox is generally loose when it comes to allowing scientists to explore, the HoS's responsibilities include distributing projects of grand importance, keeping a sense of order on all sides, writing reports, and undertaking the most difficult of projects. Mostly due to the HoS's poor physical condition, their assistants help with the work. The Head of Science is considered the equivalent of a General, if one were to resort to military terminology. *'Body Man:' Another term for the assistants to the Head of Science, much of what the Doctor 'wishes' is distributed through these people. They are also the ones that legibly write many of the Head of Science's reports and tend to the leader's needs that would normally be difficult to attend to. The reasons for their name are rather grim. It is generally considered that 90% of them are essentially corpses with devices in their heads that give them only the thoughts of the Head of Science on command. The other 10% are those with unnatural dedication to the Head of Science, seeing them as a god figure much like the Deus Manus would the Imperator. Although they retain some sense of mind, they welcome the Doctor's wisdom, considering it almost like godly intervention and a way to serve a higher purpose. Technically speaking, they are above the researchers, and could be considered expansions of the General rather than Brigadiers. *'Alpha Scientist: '''Alpha Scientists are the first in command of a generalized branch, serving as an organizer of projects and a beacon to look to. They are considered amongst the "brightest" (a term used loosely given the dark nature of their work) of the Carceral State, scientifically speaking. Loosely speaking, they are considered like Captains. At any given time, there are no more than 2 Alphas, 1 for each major branch. Although their knowledge may seem general, it is their ability to blend it all together effeciently that makes them notable. *'Beta Scientist:' Beta Scientists are considered second in command to the Alpha Scientist, but are no less bright than the Alphas as generally this rank often comes from having less experience in their field. They are like Lieutenants to the Alpha. Also, they can be considered the head of slightly more specific branches within the general branch of study. *'Gamma Scientist:' Despite being below the Alphas and Betas, the Gammas head quite a few of the mid-scale projects and have been responsible for quite a few practical breakthroughs (with and without a team). They are like the 2nd Lieutenant to the Beta. Gammas can generally head even more specific subfields. *'Delta Scientist:''' Officer Cadet/Sergeant equivalent, or assistant to the Gamma Scientist, the Deltas are usually responsible for managing the smaller projects and thus lead smaller research teams. Much of their work is tedius, although considered quite rewarding. If one reaches the rank of Delta Scientist, it is considered impressive, just like the ranks above them. Capital Officer's Influence Although not an official rank in the LoS, the Capital Officer has had a fair amount of influence due to their direct contributions to the Head of Science. Although what she say doesn't go, Maddox seems to find interest with testing some of the sick ideas of the Capital Officer's head. The two, after all, had worked together in times past, and René was arguably the founder of the unofficial Macro branch. In addition, both are considered "True Ones," the few members of the CS that ever get to meet the Imperator. Abendroth assisted in updating the defense training of the scientists and increasing the general activity of the League of Science. She, after all, understands just how vital they are to the survival of the state and how important it is that they help complete "The Cleansing" as soon as (and effectively) possible. Although they do not technically work in the weaponry department, many of their achievements are soon to be deployed with offensive capabilities. Training Generally when someone is drafted into the LoS, they have already fulfilled the requirements of training. The ability to research, test, learn, and all, according to the basis of the scientific method, are necessaries. A "Master's" equivalent is required in the field of designation with which a person wants to join. There is no upper age limit to who can join and they could have had any other job prior. All scientists recieve general defense training upon signing a contract in blood that the work of the LoS, unless otherwise stated, is sworn to be kept a secret. This defense training gives nearly every member the capability to work as a field scientist, so long as they are not put on the front lines. They are also taught basic survival skills in the highly unlikely event of an invasion or assault. A select few also use themselves as experiments and amplify themselves, similarly to the Dritte Imperates (though not nearly to the degree). Generally, this offense is overlooked, so long as the details are noted 100% accurately. Other members extensively check to see that members joining are also sound of mind. Anyone detected of swaying loyalty will suffer based upon their judgment. A common punishment is to make them a Body Man or use them as a test subject, thanks in part to Maddox's oversight. Notable Achievements It is impossible to list all of the breakthroughs, creations, and advancements of the LoS given the sheer number of projects undertaken over the 400 years of the CS existence. Most infamously however, the League of Science is credited with the stabilization and possibility of a hidden Carceral State, the absence of aging in the three original CS members, the creation of the Imperates, advanced shielding technology, gene splicing, cloning, anti-pressure stabilizers, complicated filtration systems, cures to a myriad of diseases, the titrocanium compound, 'freaks of nature,' hundreds of experimental pathogens, and an equally dangerous AI. Coming Soon Known Members Head of Science Dr. Adamaris Maddox, 491, formerly Biologist. ''Former ''Alpha Scientist Dr. Tristan Carano, dead at 34. Delta Scientist Dr. Jean Antharax, 33, Cytopathologist. Alpha Scientist, Later Capital Officer René Abendroth (2140 - 2180), multiple fields. Coming Soon Category:Carceral State Category:League of Science